April Fools Day: The Unaired Scene
by DeepVoice'06
Summary: Anyone wondering why that tango scene was so hot on the YMAA dance floor? Something interesting happened between Arnold and Helga that night. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: It's Okay to light the fire

**April Fool's Day: The Unaired Scene:**

 **AN:** What is _this_ , you say? An old story I wrote eleven years ago. I took it down because of it's content, but considering what I'm posting in my _other_ story, this is nothing and it's rated Teen, so I'm re-posting it. Some of you probably read this before, others have not. Either way, I will try and start close to the same way I started my introduction eleven years ago. That seems fitting right? Also, I will upload a chapter every time I update my other story. Sound good? Okay, no drinking or chewing while reading this. It's _that_ hysterical. Hopefully you'll take my warning.

This is how I got the idea to write this: Back in 2005, I read a comment posted by somebody online about the April Fools Day episode of Hey Arnold! They were talking about the tango scene at the end, the feisty dance between Arnold and Helga. This person said, and I quote, "They totally had sex that night!" I laughed at first, and then watched the episode over and realized... you know what? They very well could have... I noticed that nobody attempted to write a story about this, so I decided to do it. This story takes place a couple hours before the April Fools Day dance. Arnold has called Helga back to come over. They are in Arnold's room...

 **Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett, Nick, and Viacom do.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "It's okay to light the fire…"**

It was a silent and chilly evening outside that April Fool's Day night at the Sunset Arms. Arnold had invited Helga over his house before the April Fools Day dance, hoping to make her feel better because of what he did earlier that day, when he blinded her.

Although it was cold outside, The air was filled with warmth and tension as the two fifth graders spent the evening together in Arnold's room, for the first time with _both_ of their knowledge _._

The pranking and picking on each other had also heated up the atmosphere, or so it seemed. That definitely didn't _cool down_ the temperature at all.

Arnold was sitting on his red couch and staring intensely at his arch-nemesis.

Helga was sitting on Arnold's bed with her legs crossed, her eyes looking in two different directions, and a scowl was on her face. She replied. "Are you going to stare at me like that all night, or is there a reason that you brought me over before the dance?"

Arnold didn't even blink, but he had to admit, he was surprised at her comment. How did she know he was staring at her? "Um, I thought you couldn't see me—"

"—I…I _can't!_ I…I can just _tell_ that you're being kind of silent over there and was wondering why the _heck_ you brought me over _here_."

Arnold stood up from his couch, rubbing his neck as he walked over to his closet. He looked around his room as if it was something new to him, and he didn't know _where_ to go or _what_ to do next. He was incredibly nervous about being around Helga G. Pataki all alone. "Well," he paused, taking his time to respond with his answer, thinking about _what_ he could say to her. "The dance doesn't begin until seven, and it's only five thirty..."

Helga got up from Arnold's bed silently, hitting her cane on the ground and moving her hands around to get to her companion. She purposely stood behind him, waving her cane absentmindedly. "Why did you invite me here if we have some time to kill, Arnold-o?" She started waving her cane around like she was trying to hit something.

Arnold figured that _something_ was him, but he couldn't blame her. He'd blinded her, for Pete's sake! He'd hit himself too if he was her. If she _ever_ got her sight back, he was taking bets that she would kill him somehow and bury his body where it couldn't be found. He turned to her as she waved her cane around him. "I'm behind you Helga, and the reason I invited you over is, well," He rubbed his neck nervously and paced around over to his computer desk. "I feel _bad_ about this. I never meant for this to happen to you, and I wish I could do more to make it up to you and show you how sorry I am. I was thinking a nice evening before the dance would be a proper way to apologize. A dance, even being escorted, is definitely not enough." He hung his head low and felt even worse as he admitted those things. He only hoped that eventually she would forgive him and put all of this behind her.

Meanwhile, Helga's eyes widened from behind him when she heard what he said. _Criminy, what a guilt trip I'm putting him on. I'm starting to feel bad about the whole thing. Maybe I should tell him the truth, that I'm not really blind…_ Helga blinked again, this time, in shock at herself. _Criminy Helga ol' girl, what are you going soft? You can't tell Arnold-o your lying to him, besides, he deserves what he gets!_

She walked toward him, waving her stick around. "You have no idea what it's like, do you hair-boy?!"

Arnold was confused. "What, _what's_ like Helga?"

Helga raised her arms and her cane. "I'm _blind_ can't you _see?_ You have no _idea_ what it's like to walk around in total darkness, not being able to see anything. You're lucky I'm even speaking with you after what you did!"

He frowned as he looked down at the floor in guilt. _I have to do_ _something_ _. I have to make this up to her! I don't think she knows that I_ _do_ _care about her. I… I don't want to break her heart completely!_

She stared blankly back at him, in her mind, it was a different story. _HAHAHA! What a chump! That's for manipulating my emotions there, pal! That'll put you in your place!_

They stared intently back at each other, with the same deep intense longing on their faces. Arnold felt he could get lost in those eyes of hers, even though she was _blind._ He felt millions of different things looking at her, some things which felt completely foreign to him. He swallowed, taking a deep breath. _Oh no,_ _please_ _don't tell me I'm developing feelings for Helga. I_ _can't_ _right now! Not when she's in this condition!_ He didn't get to think too much on those thoughts, because Helga interrupted them.

" _Please_ tell me why you staring at me again like that, and _what_ are you planning on doing with me for the next hour and a half?"

Arnold pondered on that, then a smirk slowly spread across his face as he ran out of his room, slamming the door as he went to get something.

Helga didn't appreciate Arnold leaving her so suddenly. "Hey, hair-boy, what's the deal? Get back up here and tell me what's going on!"

A second later, the door opened with Arnold behind it. He looked intensely at what it looked to be….one of their school books?!

"What the…" Helga stopped speaking aloud. She remembered that she was supposed to be _blind_. _What the heck is he doing looking through one of our health class books? Is he planning on_ _studying_ _with me?!_

"Um," Arnold looked up at her with a smirk on his face. He remembered she couldn't see the book that was in his hands. "Oh, I'm just reading a little bit of useful information from this book I saw lying around the boarding house, Helga."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what you're planning on doing with that book?" She was feeling a little concerned with that sly gaze he was giving her.

He walked over to her. "Why should I _tell_ you what I'm going to do to you when I can _show_ you what I can do to you." When Arnold reached Helga, he took her cane out of her hand and threw it across the room behind him. It hit his book shelf, knocking down a few books and a CD case, breaking it in half.

"Criminy, Arnold-o, I need that cane to walk!" _Okay I'm freaked out right now. What on_ _earth_ _is he_ _doing_ _?!_ Her eyes were wide open, staring in shock.

Arnold bent towards her with a smirk on his face. He whispered. "You won't be doing much walking once _I'm_ through with you."

Despite herself, Helga still heard herself replying sarcastically. "What? Are you planning on breaking my legs, too?"

Arnold stepped back from her and shook his head in shock. He was starting to feel _bad_ all over again. _How can she think I would do something like_ _tha_ _t to her?! I only want to make her_ _feel better_ _!_ "Helga, I would never hurt you purposely—"

"—Then why did you just say what you just said!?"

Arnold thought a moment, then remembered some of his _ideas_ he was going to do to cheer her up and smiled flirtatiously back at her. "I have some ideas."

Her eyes widened. "Do I want to know what they are?"

He began to walk away from her with his hands and the book behind his back. "It's your choice, Helga."

Helga raised an eyebrow, watching him.

When he got to the other side of the room, he put the book on the floor and picked up her cane from the ground to examine it closely. He turned to look at her, hitting the cane on his hand. "You have two choices here, my _blind_ friend." He watched her eyes widen more as he continued. "I can _tell_ you what I'm going to do to you," He meet her eyes again intensely and whispered. "Or I can just _do it_ to you."

Helga was scared and a bit concerned. What would he _do_ to her?! She said the first thing that came to her mind. "You're not planning on hitting me with that thing, are you?"

Arnold rolled his eyes, forgetting that Helga was supposed to be blind and not able to see him holding up her cane. "Why would I hit you with your _cane_. Where would the fun be in that?" Helga felt a little reassured. She took a deep breath and Arnold continued, walking over to her on his bed. "Yeah, why would I hit you with your _cane?_ You and I _both_ know there are _harder_ things in this room that I could hit you with."

Helga stared at him and his sultry gaze. _Is this_ _Arnold_ _?_

There was silence for a few second as they stared at each other, and then Helga spoke to him. "Would you just _read_ to me what you have in that book you put on the floor, head-boy?"

Arnold handed her back her cane. He blushed as he turned away and glanced down at the book on the floor. "Uh, this isn't something I should be reading aloud—"

"—And you know that just makes me want to hear it even more, now _spill it!"_

Arnold looked thoughtful for a moment as he walked over to pick the book back up. "Actually, why don't I _show_ you…"

 _Criminy, you need to make up your mind! It's going to be seven before you even explain to me what the heck you're talking about!_

He sat down on his bed and pat the place next to him, glancing at Helga. "Come over _here_ Helga and sit on my bed with me."

Helga raised an eyebrow. He was acting strange, but she followed his commands anyway. She made her way over, waving the cane around and her arms with it. When she reached his bed on his right side, she purposely hit him in the right arm. Arnold scowled as he took the cane away from her and threw it out the skylight window. They heard glass break, and something that sounded like a cat crying out in pain.

They were both silent for a few moments, pondering what just happened. Finally, Helga spoke nervously, "Uh… heh-heh, you were going to _show_ me something?"

Arnold looked intensely at her. Helga stared at him, giving him the same intense look he was putting off. He felt the temperature going up around them, _fast!_ He felt _uncomfortable_ looking into her eyes, even though he _wanted_ to. Sure, he had something to _show_ her, a good amount of something to _show_ her, and he couldn't _wait_ to show it to her! He could do so _easily_ right now, it wouldn't be _hard_ , but after staring into her eyes a few seconds, he knew it _would_ be.

"Arnold…"

"Man, Helga. It's _burning up_ in here!" He fanned himself with his hands and stood up awkwardly, not understanding this strange attraction he was feeling towards the girl sitting on his bed.

God, she looked _good_ on his bed.

"Huh?" Helga was indeed confused.

"I mean, _geez_ ," his skin turned a bright red as he pulled down on his shirt. "What did my grandparents decide to _do?_ Turn the heater on the first day of April?!"

 _What the…what does_ _this_ _have to do with the book_?! Helga was getting frustrated at his weird headed-ness. She stood up from the bed, raising an eyebrow at him. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"I know February and March were pretty cool, but this month," he shuddered for some reason, his body shaking. "Whoa…"

Helga blinked repeatedly. "Okay, _what_ is going on in that head of yours? It's only fifty degrees out there!"

Arnold nodded, leaning on his computer chair and fanning his face. "You're right! I'm going _crazy!_ " He inhaled deeply. "Maybe…maybe I just need a little fresh air."

She put her hands on her hips. But… didn't he just _say…?_ "I thought you said it was _hot_ out there?"

"Definitely not as _hot_ as it is in here!" He made his way out of his skylight quickly.

She decided to follow him outside, mostly to watch him and make sure he was okay. If he was really _that_ hot, she didn't want him to faint or something.

After they climbed outside, he turned to see Helga again, running over to him, and grabbing his shoulders. She said. "You're as pale as a ghost! Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

He was losing his balance quickly, and some of his _thoughts_. He didn't even know _how_ to feel anymore, or how to explain what was going on between them. He completely forgot she was supposed to be blind and that he should be standing without Helga's help. He smiled with darkness to his gaze. They were outside as she took him in her arms, but what would really stop him from taking _her_? "You know, I'd rather _like_ the heat." He admitted to her, taking her hands into his. "Especially when I'm feeling it with _you_."

Helga felt dazed and was in awe at what he just said. The heat continued to go up around them as they held each other. _Does Arnold really like the fire?_ Helga wondered.

Arnold moved his head to kiss her, but stopped when he was right next to her lips. Helga wondered why he stopped what he was doing.

Arnold's body shook at his thoughts. _Something about this_ _nasty_ _girl in front of me really interests me, but what is it about her that_ _really_ _gets me? It must be her mysteriousness, her passionate love for me._ Arnold felt his head began to spin even more. _I…I must be going_ _crazy_ _! Whoa…I need to…I need to…_

Helga watched his eyes move left and right. There was no doubt about it. She was not only concerned, but nervous as he held onto her tighter to steady himself.

" _Helga_!" he said, intensely, hoping to get some help. God, he _needed_ her right now.

Helga lowered her eyes as she saw the fire in them, and smiled slyly back at him. "You know Football Head, it's _okay_ to light the fire."

His eyes widened and rolled in the back of his head as he fell over.

"Arnold!" Helga gasped as he went limp in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Blind, Can't You See?

**Hey Arnold! AFD The Unaired Scene.**

 **AN:** So, anyway, you _do_ know what this story is about, right? What Arnold and Helga do in Arnold's room before the AFD dance? I know, I'm messed up, but reminding you will make it funnier. Trust me. Rated Teen!

 **Reviews:  
Ezza: **It gets crazier.  
 **Hi-Chan:** Here you go! Enjoy!  
 **The JAM:** Your welcome :)  
 **Starfiction123:** OMG I laughed at your review. Never thought of it that way. I'm a daring writer, what can I say? lol  
 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Thank you!  
 **Black2018:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias! :)  
 **AmethystFlare3:** Here you go! Enjoy!  
 **EJ:** That's a good one!  
 **Timewarp:** You ain't kidding!  
 **S1A2S2H5A:** Here you go! Enjoy!  
 **Burn a dark soul 5000:** I love your reactions! The innuendos are _worse_ in this one.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: "I'm** _ **Blind**_ **, Can't You** _ **See…?"**_

Arnold opened his eyes to look around his room. He was lying on his bed and confused why he was. He started to sit up, until he felt a _demanding_ hand push him back down. For whatever reason, this woman was _forceful._

Helga spoke. "I think you're coming down with something. There's _no way_ we're both going to the April Fool's Day dance with you in _this_ condition." He blinked at her words and raised an eyebrow and Helga had to roll her eyes. She said. "Criminy don't tell me you've got amnesia too. Just what we need right now. Me, _blind_ , and _you_ , not knowing what's going on around you."

"You're _blind_?" Arnold questioned.

" _Great!"_ She put her hand on his shoulder. "You've lost your memory now."

"Huh?" Arnold sat up on the bed. He was confused a moment before he blinked in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry, Helga, I forgot you were _blind."_

Helga sighed. _You know, if he got amnesia, it wouldn't be much of a_ _change_ _._

He felt his head a moment and looked around. "So, what am I doing here?"

Helga shook her head and drew her hand out to his room in emphasis. "This is your room, bucko."

Arnold nodded, still holding his head. "I know, but what am I doing here with such a headache."

Helga grinned to herself. _Heh, I gave him a headache. Well, I probably give him a headache everyday of his life!_

He looked up at her. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

Helga couldn't believe he could be so _oblivious_ , well, actually she could. "I'm _blind_ , Arnold."

Arnold blinked at her, as if he didn't fully understand what was going on. He sighed. "Well, can you help me up?"

She shrugged, reaching her hand down to pull him up off the bed and onto his feet. He stared at her again, and Helga was starting to get _sick_ of it.

She turned around walking away and grabbing her cane off the ground as she made her way towards his couch, waving her arms around and sitting down. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that she didn't want Arnold to find out she was without her cane that whole time and was lying to him, at least not until after the dance was over. He didn't need to know that she wasn't _blind._

Arnold continued to stare at her as she walked away, mostly looking at the normal pink and white dress she wore to his house.

"What?!" She growled at him, sick of him inspecting her like that.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Why didn't you dress up for this event, Helga? I mean, I know you're not big on that kind of thing, but you could have at least made the effort."

Helga rolled her eyes again. "I don't see _you_ wearing anything fancy tonight, Sherlock!"

Arnold sighed, wishing she would stop reminding him that she was _blind_. "I know that, you're _blind._ You can't see _anything_." He looked down at his hands, feeling guilty, before he made his way to his closet.

Helga blinked to herself. She was surprised he didn't catch her little slip-up, but apparently the ol' dense Football head thought she was being sarcastic. She laughed to herself. _Wow. I can't believe that he didn't notice I forgot about being blind. Heh, this has_ _got_ _to be the easiest April Fool's prank I had ever played!_ She thought smugly.

Arnold got into his closet and pulled out a black suit with a blue tie. He inspected it, and then held it up to her, figuring he should at least make the effort to wear something formal on their first official d _ate_ together. "What do you think about me wearing _this_ , Helga? It's a black suit with a blue tie and-"

"I don't _care_ what you wear to the dance, I can't _see_ nothing." He held his head down sadly as she smiled to herself. _Nothing except the fact that the suit you're holding up looks pretty devilish, not to mention_ _sexy_ _. I can't wait until you change into it, my love._ She sighed in a lovesick manner at him.

He just stared at her blankly. He didn't understand why she made that weird sound...

She blinked in surprise at his expression. "What!?" He blinked, turning away from her again, and walking back to his bed. "Come on, spit it out!"

He turned around to face her again, changing the subject and rubbing his neck nervously. He remembered that he _still_ had to get dressed. "Could you maybe leave the room for a minute?"

Helga felt like she had been insulted. _He wants me to leave the room? Instead of getting a chance to see that hot body of his undress? Sorry, ain't happening, bucko._

"I'm _blind_ , Arnold." Helga grinned at him, even though Arnold didn't know why. "I can't _see_ you get undressed."

Arnold still felt too modest to undress in front of her, even if she was completely _blind_. "I know you're _blind_ , Helga." He sighed, wishing she would quit reminding him. "But _I still_ can't help but feel uncomfortable getting undressed in front of you."

Helga stared blankly, both eyes of hers in different directions. She hit her cane lightly on the ground.

Arnold just sighed again, not wanting to watch what he had done to the girl any longer. He decided maybe it was better to go to the bathroom and get dressed real quick before she noticed he was gone. He walked over to his door to open it, but as he reached the handle, there was a knock on the other end. Arnold stepped back as his Grandpa walked in the room suddenly, with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, Shortman." His Grandpa put a hand on his hip, looking at Arnold curiously. "Is your little friend still _blind?"_

Helga's eyes widened at his Grandpa's words and she started moving her cane around in both directions frantically, sounding and looking frightened at the sound of a new voice. "What!? Football head, is that your _grandpa_ who's in the room?"

Arnold turned to Helga, sadly closing his eyes and sighing. He turned back to his Grandpa. "Yes, Grandpa, she's still blind."

Grandpa grinned, looking over to Helga and walking in to sit on Arnold's bed. "This reminds me of a time that I was not too much older than you, Shortman. I went on a blind date myself."

Arnold's eyes widened at this new news.

Helga was surprised too. She turned to look at his Grandpa. "What?" she blinked. _The girl was really_ _blind_ _? I feel sorry for her, then again, Arnold's Grandpa_ _has_ _been known to stretch the truth._

Arnold put a hand on his hip again. "Grandpa, I didn't know you went on a blind date before. Why didn't you tell me this afternoon when we talked?!"

Grandpa grinned. _I'm such a willy ol' coot!_ "Well, I didn't think you wanted to hear it." He walked a little ways away with a fake sad expression. "After all that's happened with your little friend..."

Arnold couldn't believe it. _Is he kidding? Of course I want to hear it!_

Helga grew a sad face and started to believe his Grandpa's story. _Poor girl…I couldn't imagine actually being blind._

His Grandpa seemed to notice the interested look on the two young preteens faces. "Okay, I'll tell you both the story." Grandpa lowered his voice. "Now remember this is top secret, and don't interrupt me. Now, in the beginning, Gertie and I were both fifteen years old. It was the greatest night of our lives, at least to _me._ All the fighting and competition between the two of us over the years turned into something much stronger and greater with more meaning!" Grandpa hit Arnold's shoulder, suggestively. "Heh, it was a _hot_ night that night."

Arnold was shocked. "Huh?!" He turned to look at Helga intensely, who looked unfazed by the whole story.

"What?" She growled back at him.

Grandpa stopped the story as if he seemed to realize something. "Oh! Have to cut that short, Shortman, your Grandma make watermelon. Remember, never eat raspberries."

"But Grandpa!" Arnold was frustrated and curious upon the _bigger_ meaning of what his Grandpa was talking about.

Grandpa walked out and shut the door, whispering to himself while leaving. _Those kids will believe anything…_

Arnold stood still, staring at the door, stunned.

Helga smiled in a sneaky way as she thought about something to herself and finally decided to address it to him. "Heh, your Grandpa went into the _bathroom_ , didn't he?"

Arnold turned to Helga, seeing her sneaky smile, but not understanding it yet. "Yeah, Helga; My Grandpa _always_ heads to the bathroom after saying that to me."

Helga eyed Arnold's formal wear from top to bottom, and Arnold turned red at the way she was looking at him. After a moment though, he grew used to it and raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over to him slowly. She couldn't believe he was so clueless. She raised a hand up touching her pink dress with one of her hands and the sleeve of his blue sweater with the other. She continued to stare at him intensely.

Arnold felt awful for thinking such things, but he was wondering if Helga wanted him to undress her so she could shower or something before the dance. He looked himself up and down, and then turned to look at the clothing he laid on his bed. He wished he understood what she was trying to tell him with her eyes. His closet was a mess, his grandpa was in the bathroom, but he couldn't …it clicked, and he blushed heavily. _Now_ he knew what she was trying to say! But…he couldn't, could he?

She looked at him suggestively, still with her hand on his blue sweater. "Well?"

Arnold rubbed his hands together nervously and gulped as he removed her hand from his sweater. " _Oh!_ You're _blind_ , Helga, and I look just fine! I can just wear this. It's really no big deal."

Helga looked sadly at Arnold a moment and spoke that way, too. She walked away and crossed her arms, speaking in a high and sad voice. "Oh? But I thought you _cared_ more about the event than that, Arnold, I thought you cared more about _me."_ She looked off in the distance sad. "You... could at least make the effort." She said, throwing his words to her back at him and hoping that he would give in.

Arnold felt horrible. She was throwing a guilt trip on him, and he knew it, and he _still_ felt guilty because of what he did to her earlier. Everything she said to him was _true_. He _could_ at least make the effort. It's not like _he_ was _blind_. No, he wasn't _blind_ at all, not like _Helga_ was. Not like the girl who cared about him, and loved him deeply.

Arnold took a deep breath. He _needed_ to do this. He _needed_ to get dressed up for her. _I…I guess I could get undressed in front of her._

He walked over to his bed silently and grabbed the outfit lying on it...


	3. Chap 3: Must be all the NOISE I'm making

**Hey Arnold! AFD: The Unaired Scene**

 **Authors Note:** **Warning** **!** This is _still_ rated teen and it will _stay_ rated teen, but this chapter consists of clothing being removed. Now, if that is _not_ your thing, don't read it. It's _still_ teen though. Nothing graphic, so don't freak out. Oh, _now_ you're wondering how I kept it teen with clothing being shed, huh? Then by all means: _READ, READ, READ!_

But yeah, Arnold gets naked in his room with Helga. Just a warning.

 _Reviews:  
The J.A.M: Another chapter for you! :D  
Guest (June 4th) Oh, he is going to be mad when he finds out. The Tango Redition will explain it very well in about two chapter. Thanks for the review.  
Timewarp321: You think that's going to stop her? Don't worry, Arnold gets her back in this one. Thanks for the review.  
Guest (June 4th) Lol thanks for the review.  
Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Yeah, for right now. He gets back at her in this chapter, as you might remember reading eleven years ago lol. Thanks for the review.  
Coolgirl-Pataki: Helga gets more perverted in this story in the chapter after this one, and yes, Arnold gets undressed in this chapter, right in front of Helga's eyes! Thanks for the review._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: "It Must Be All the** _ **Noise**_ **I'm making..."**

Arnold had to do this for Helga. He needed to show her that even though she was blind, he still liked her enough to take the time to dress up. He stood beside his bed, staring at the unworn clothing lying out. Arnold was investigating what item to put on first. The black pants? The white shirt for his suit? And he was wondering, what should he take off? Should he start at the top? The bottom?

What would be the most appropriate way for him to undress with her watching...

Wait, _watching_ him?

He turned around to see that Helga was _still_ staring at him. Her hands were over her lap gently. She looked blankly at him, but she still had a mischievous smile on her face. Arnold was wondering why Helga was staring at him, so he asked her.

"Why are you still staring at me Helga? I have to get ready to take you to the dance in an hour. Could you at least turn your head while I get undressed?" Arnold did _not_ feel comfortable about this. He wanted to get ready in the downstairs bathroom, but who knew _how_ long his grandpa was going to be.

Helga grinned, she had already come up with the _perfect_ excuse to give him.

"I don't even know where you are! Are you by the closet? Are you by the bed? You keep forgetting I'm _blind_ , football head!"

Arnold blinked at her. She was right. She was almost _always_ right. Helga was completely _blind_. She didn't know where he was, or what he was doing. But then...

Arnold raised an eyebrow, another question popping into his mind.

"If you're _blind_ Helga, why are you grinning at me?" _Do I even want to know?_

Helga smiled slightly, prepared for this question as well. "You want the truth, or you want me to lie?"

Arnold rolled his eyes, not appreciating the sarcasm that comment held. "It would be nice if you told me the _truth_ for one, Helga."

Helga took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to say it...

"I'm _happy_ you're doing this for me. Criminy, is that a crime?!" Arnold raised an eyebrow at her. It was once thing for her to be happy, another for her to be _truthful_ to him.

Helga rolled her eyes.

 _You fool, I wouldn't be grinning at you if I didn't_ _see_ _you...!_

Arnold started to smile at what she just said to him. With the comment she just made, he could quit what he had been trying to prove to her all evening.

 _She cares for me, and she's happy! That's the only reason that she's grinning at me!_

Arnold had decided right then to start thinking up a way to get out of this bizarre situation he had gotten himself into.

 _This is perfect! Now I could lie to her and wear my normal outfit, so I don't have to get undressed in front of her. Helga would think I was wearing the formal one... but then wouldn't everyone else notice I was wearing my normal outfit? What if somebody told her I wasn't dressed up? What if Helga found out somehow? That would hurt her even worse than when I blinded her!_

 _How could I ever think to do such a thing to her?_

Arnold knew the one sure-fire way to break Helga's heart apart: _lying._ How could he _ever_ think of doing something so _bad?_ He would lose her trust _completely,_ and possibly forever. He couldn't do that, no.

Arnold was going to get undressed in front of Helga. After all, she was _happy_ that he was dressing up for her. And she couldn't _see_ him, right?

Helga watched him stare at the clothing on his bed, taking a guess that he was deciding on what to change into first.

She grinned.

 _What's it going to be first, Arnold? The shirt? The pants? Come on, don't leave me hanging!_

Arnold took a second to rub the back of his neck, many thoughts running through his head.

 _I guess... this is it, huh? This will be the first time ever that I'm undressing in front of..._

Arnold felt his body shudder, and he didn't even want to _think_ about it.

 _I shouldn't be so concerned about this. After all, Helga's_ _blind_ _. Why don't I just act like she's not in the room? Yeah, that's it! If I act like she's not in the room, then I won't w_ orry _about this so much!_

Arnold turned so he wasn't facing Helga, and grabbed part of his blue sweater to take off first.

Helga continued to stare intensely, watching every move her football-headed love made. She started thinking.

 _So, we're going to start with the blue sweeter, huh? Well, you could at least turn around so that I can_ _see you_ _!_

Arnold pulled off his blue sweater and threw it on his bed. He turned around and chanced a glance at Helga. It was then he noticed how much _attention_ he was attracting to his arch-nemesis. She had yet to stop _staring_ at him.

Helga was already _sick_ of waiting.

 _Could you_ _possibly_ _get undressed any slower, Arnold-o? I care to see more than just that stupid red shirt!_

Arnold blinked at her, and then smiled, thinking to himself.

 _Heh...wow! It must be all the_ _noise_ _I'm making that's attracting so much attention. Goodness knows, Helga can't see a thing I'm doin-_

Arnold stopped his thoughts a moment, thinking about that concept a bit more.

 _Hey, wait a minute. Helga_ _can't_ _see a thing I'm doing!_

He watched her hit her cane against the ground a few times, and he had to laugh at the fact that Helga loved him, and she couldn't see a thing he was doing.

 _This is awful to think about, but it's so funny! My poor friend is_ _blind_ _, and she can't see me. I feel awful for doing this to her..._

Helga narrowed her eyes at him. She was _sick_ of waiting for his next move again. And why was he _laughing?!_

"What are you blabbing about over there? Are you finished getting ready yet? Come on slow-poke, we've only got an hour before the dance begins, and you're going slower than Harold trying to read a stop sign!"

Arnold scowled at her and sat down on his bed, narrowing his eyes at her. Where did she get off saying something so ignorant about _Harold?_ Harold wasn't stupid; Harold could be quite smart sometimes.

And where did Helga develop the right to yell at him for taking his time? It didn't make any sense to Arnold. He had every right to take his time getting ready. Who gave her the right to boss him and everyone else around like she always did? Arnold couldn't believe her. Helga was so heartless sometimes. She shouldn't have the right to blame him or anyone else for anything they do.

Arnold felt his heartbeat increase with anger. He was feeling _mad_ , _very_ mad at Helga. She was an okay person most of the time, but Arnold just about _had_ it with her sarcastic and tongue lashing attitude. He didn't _care_ that it was April Fools Day, something had changed in her personality _before_ he blinded her. She was being downright nasty, and for no real reason at all!

 _What's wrong with her today? Aren't_ _I_ _the one that's taking her? I've almost always been kind to Helga, even when she wasn't. I've been kind even when she's embarrassed me in front of our whole class, cut in front of me in front of the lunch line... And despite her confession on top of FTI, I let things remain the same between us if only for_ _her_ _sake. Why does she still treat me like dirt even though I already know the truth? Why can't she wait a darned minute for me to get ready...!_

Arnold stopped and blinked, slowly thinking up an evil scheme in that brilliant head of his.

 _After all the misfortunes Helga has been responsible for over the years, maybe she deserves to wait around a while for me._ _Helga can't see me, but she can_ _hear_ _everything I'm doing._

 _You know, this may be more fun than I thought it would be..._

Helga was confused. _What_ in the world was going on here? She started to think again.

 _What is he sitting around waiting for? Do something already! Do anything except stare at me like that! I came here to watch an event happen! I want to see_ _all_ _the clothing you're wearing drop! Get undressed already!_

Arnold continued to smile slyly at her.

 _It looks like Helga's waiting to_ _hear_ _me do something. Okay, she asked for it..._

Helga's eyes watched him curiously as he sat up from his bed and got into a standing position. He narrowed his eyes at her slyly with a perfectly innocent smile on his face.

Helga could see there was something similar about the look he was giving her, but she didn't know where she had seen it before. She thought for a moment and remembered when Arnold and she were in Chez Paris doing dishes. Her eyes widened in realization and her heart began to beat _faster._ Who was she _kidding?_ He was _flirting_ with her! Why _else_ would he stare at her with such a look on his face?

Arnold kept his eyes narrowed at her as he placed his hands on his hips. He noticed that she wasn't reacting to him. After all, she had only widened her eyes a bit. That fact definitely didn't turn him off. He had only aroused thirty minutes ago, and he was already starting to feel wide awake. He wondered why Helga would stay in the room just to suffer the wait of him undressing in front of her. His ideas of what to do to her were now more tempting than _anything_ written in that book he was reading.

He finally just shrugged to himself on her actions.

Arnold guessed that she was just too _blind_ to find the door and walk out... or too _stupid._

Sadly, to Helga's misfortune, that was the one thing that Arnold was _not_ that night.

Helga narrowed her eyes back at him in challenge.

 _Ooh...he's going to play_ _that_ _game with me, huh? Well, come on boy! Give it your best shot! I'm ready for ya!_

Arnold thought about this a moment. He had a shirt that was not removed yet. _That_ would make some noise... when he was unbuttoning the shirt. Arnold had to admit, he _liked_ the idea of this. For once in his lifetime, he was not the innocent victim this time with her.

He was _the dominant_ one...

He could place _handcuffs_ on her and she would do whatever he pleased, move wherever he wanted her to, and more! She loved him, after all.

She was also _blind._

But would he put his plan into action? Only one thought came across Arnold's mind as he thought about his devious idea.

 _Why not? She can't_ _see_ _me..._

Helga looked at him intensely. Arnold watched her, manipulating her particularly with his eyes. He stared into her blue ones deeply, trying to see out to her very soul, her most precious thoughts.

Arnold kept his eyes on her as he lifted the bottom of his shirt with one of his hands, acting as if it were the most delicate piece of material in the world.

Now, Helga was even beginning to wonder herself.

 _Do I want to know what he's about to do with that hand?_

Arnold fingered his jeans zipper with his red plaid shirt, moving it up and down a few times innocently. The room was completely quiet, and Helga could _hear_ what he was doing.

Arnold was _teasing_ her. It was so _obvious!_ He knew that she was blind, so he was going to make her _suffer_ , like she had done to him so many times before.

Helga sighed inwardly at him.

 _Karma sucks..._

Arnold was thinking again about the poor girl sitting on his couch, watching him. All she could do was listen to that zipper.

Arnold shook his head at that last thought and stopped playing with the zipper on his pants. He had to admit, this was all so enormously _stupid._

 _What am I doing with her? Seriously, she's been blinded–because of me! I could possibly make it worse if I keep teasing her like this. What's_ _wrong_ _with me. How can I be so_ _heartless_ _!_

 _I'm acting like, like..._

Arnold blinked. He couldn't believe it and didn't think he'd ever think it.

Helga was rubbing off on him... _badly._

He wasn't even the _same_ around her anymore. He couldn't even handle her childish insults the same way.

He had _wanted_ the girl who loved him.

He had wanted her _badly_.

To feel like he did!

 _My zipper is hardly anything for her to hear. How is that torture?_

Arnold thought to himself about his ideas, thinking about the simple facts.

Deep down, he knew a little _waiting_ wouldn't make Helga any worse. He knew it might _aggravate_ her, but that was nothing.

Helga loved him! As strange as it had sounded sometimes, Arnold knew it was _true._ At times, Helga had shown that rare side of her personality, that beautiful person from within...

But that's not what he wanted to think about right now!

Arnold put a hand to his chin. He had been thinking about this revenge situation _wrong_ , entirely wrong! Arnold was thinking too soft. _Way_ too soft.

Arnold smiled slyly. He realized there was only _one way_ to take action with Helga.

There was the easy way, and the _hard_ way. He could only go in one direction to do it to the girl who loved and cared for him. Arnold could torture her, you bet he could!

Arnold moved his hands down slowly to grab his shirt and move it slightly higher. He placed his hands on his hips as he smiled in a coquettish manner at Helga.

Helga crossed her legs, looking a little uncomfortable. She hadn't a clue what Arnold was about to do or what he was doing to her, but she wasn't expecting a show like _this_ to happen!

Arnold slowly began to pull down his pants, making some noise as the fabric rubbed roughly against his legs. He eyed Helga flirtatiously, watching her the entire time.

Helga felt as if she was on _fire._ She had to avert her gaze away just to handle the flames. The way that Arnold was bending at her. Those suggestive _eyes_ of his. There was _too_ much heat in that entire room for her to look directly at him.

Gerald was right. He really _was_ a bold kid.

 _Geez Arnold...!_

After Arnold pulled down his pants, they dropped to the floor and he delicately stepped out of them so his pants were in front.

Arnold narrowed his eyes at Helga again. He knew just what to do to her next...

Arnold bent down with grace, and picked up his blue pants. He quickly threw them aggressively across from the red couch Helga was sitting on.

Arnold kept his eyes on Helga the whole time, knowing she could only _hear_ what he was doing.

Helga uncrossed her legs and turned back around to him. She was calming down, but she was also slightly frightened of her love. Never in her _life_ had she seen Arnold act so... _aggressively..._

Only one time had she seen Arnold act somewhat like this. That was when he learned karate. Although, Arnold's aggression wasn't directed at her. It was more directed at lockers and doors and such. Helga didn't know this side of him well, and guessed that nobody else did either.

What could he _possibly_ do next?

Arnold took a deep yawn, feeling like he needed a stretch. He bent down slowly and...

Helga was wondering what article of clothing it would be _this_ time. I mean, all he had on was his shirt, his socks and... she gulped. Sure, she had seen him totally naked when she was trying to kill that parrot, but she fainted before he turned all the way around. He was standing right in front of her now, so Helga could easily catch a _glimpse_ of the rest of him, even though she was _blind_.

Helga was nervous about it, but kind of excited as well.

Would he _do it?_ Would she see more than she had _intended_ to?

Helga wanted him naked again, but she wasn't perverted. She just liked to push his buttons. Apparently, Arnold liked to push _her_ buttons too, but the boy was doing _way_ more to her that evening than pushing a few _little_ buttons. He was pushing levers, turning wheels, clicking switches…

Arnold lifted his head up to stare at Helga when he was bent down. He felt like a cat who just had a nap, so he touched his feet to stretch. He _purred_ at Helga seductively during the _entire_ process. His eyes were watching her the _whole_ time, knowing that she couldn't _see_ what he was doing.

Helga re-crossed her legs, feeling more and more tingly. That _promiscuous_ look of his, that _innocent_ smile on his face. What Arnold was doing to her now, was _torture._

 _Geez...!_

Arnold slowly moved his hands up to touch the rest of his body, not leaving her eyes at all. Once Arnold got to his upper thighs, he stood up completely and winked at her, grinning.

Helga felt like she had just received a secret message from him, but he was keeping the _secret_ from her.

 _Aw criminy, why'd I have to go say I was_ _blind_ _?!_

Arnold walked back over to his bed, sitting down on it with a sultry smile. He _loved_ her fantasized gaze fixed on him.

 _Heh, that was kind-a fun. It's a good thing she's been_ _blinded_ _by me, or I'd be_ _completely_ _embarrassed._

Helga couldn't move from her place. Arnold was attracting her, _more_ than usual...

Suddenly, she did not like this _blind_ game they were playing with one another.

 _...Well don't just stand there almost naked, get dressed!_

Arnold smiled at Helga kindly. As if reading her thoughts, he unbuttoned the red shirt he was wearing and sat it down on his bed. He reached over to grab the white shirt he was going to wear with his suit and put it on.

Helga continued to look at him while he was dressing back up into his dancing outfit. She was mildly disappointed that Arnold was finished undressing, but somewhat relieved as well. Arnold almost completely _stripped_ in front of her, and he didn't even know she could _see_ everything he was doing.

Helga blushed more at that thought and giggled slightly. Oh, how embarrassed the ol' football head would be later when she broke the news to him...


	4. Chapter 4: I know what we can do

**Hey Arnold! AFD: The Unaired Scene**

 **AN:** So, yeah. Arnold just _strip-teased_ Helga and _now_ they're going to get into the main event. You _do_ remember what this story is about, right? Arnold and Helga and them _doing stuff_ in Arnold's room before the dance? Just reminding you.

This chapter is rated a **high Teen**. Why? You kind of _know_ what I'm talking about, I don't care _how_ many innuendos I threw out in this chapter. And believe me, there's _a lot._

 **Reviews:  
The Jam: **I try, and thanks for the review.  
 **Guest (June 23rd):** Lap dance? Lol, I didn't even _think_ about that when I wrote this eleven years ago. Thanks for the review.  
 **Timewarp321:** Arnold doesn't have a problem with _that_ in this chapter, thanks for the review.  
 **Starfiction123:** Wouldn't be the first time. By the way, this is the part where they talk about "tangoing" later. Thanks for the review.  
 **Em Pataki:** Helga doesn't have as much self control in this chapter, then again, neither does Arnold. Thanks for the review.  
 **SkyZoneKiller:** Here's your chapter, thanks for the review.  
 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Oh, he'll feel _really_ embarrassed after _this_ chapter. Thanks for the review.  
 **Guest (June 24th):** Glad you enjoy it, and thanks for the review.  
 **Coolgirl-Pataki:** I laughed _so_ hard writing this, I was _crying._ No lie lol. Helga doesn't change clothes in this chapter, but she tries to get Arnold _out_ of his again, lol. I don't have a chapter after the pool, but I _do_ have a chapter of the dance (tango rendition, it's my point of view. It's kind of messed up, but you get to see Arnold and Helga's thoughts while tangoing on the dance floor. It will be chapter five). Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: "I Know What We Can Do Before The Dance..."**

The atmosphere in Arnold's bedroom was tense and quickly growing warmer. Arnold and Helga were nervous and excited after what happened.

Helga could sense how hot the room was and began to feel lightheaded. She felt a tingling sensation develop over her entire body. Arnold flirting so deeply with her had made her love him even more.

After the show he put on, she was honestly thinking about blurting out the truth to him about her prank. She was _sick_ of all the games.

Arnold continued to sit on his bed, watching Helga. She stood up slowly from the red couch, immediately dropping her cane on the floor. Arnold was thinking about where Helga was headed, and guessed that she was going to the bathroom.

After all, she hadn't used it at his house at all.

Once Helga stood up, Arnold waited a moment to see if she was going to pick her cane up. He watched her freeze up, as if afraid to reach down and get it.

Arnold decided that after acting so terrible with Helga, the least he could do was pick her cane up and walk her to the bathroom.

He stood up and walked over beside the red couch, picking up her cane. He stared at it a moment before turning to her and holding the cane out.

"You," He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "dropped your cane Helga."

Helga was still _blind,_ but Arnold could tell quickly from looking at her that something was different about her _eyes._

Arnold started to worry he may have hurt Helga more than he intended to.

He sighed deeply.

 _No matter how good I try to be, I always trip Helga off. Why can't I_ _satisfy_ _her?_

Helga was too excited to think straight around Arnold. She knew he still believed she was blind. Helga reached for the cane in his hands, hesitating to make appropriate contact with it.

She couldn't tell Arnold the _truth_ about her.

She couldn't lay out any hints that this was _all_ an April Fools joke.

Helga had to _hide_ her feelings **;** she had to _keep_ hiding her feelings.

They both stared intensely at one another.

Helga began to feel lightheaded around Arnold again. Just one step, and Arnold and she would be closer than they had ever been.

Helga moved forward, not resisting.

Arnold began to feel the heat around them, particularly on Helga. He started to feel weird. His heart started beating quickly. He didn't understand it. He didn't want to step away from her.

Helga's eyes widened, surprised her love would take up all the space between them.

Helga felt faint and needed a place to lay her arms. She decided on slipping them around his waist gently, not resisting the urge to move them down and grope his butt.

Despite himself feeling slightly uncomfortable, Arnold began to relax in Helga's arms, moving in a little closer.

"Helga?" Arnold was talking in a much deeper voice than his normal ten-year-old one.

"Arnold?" Helga replied sweetly, feeling like she was in a trance.

She dropped her cane back on the floor and watched his eyes widen at her slightly.

Arnold moved himself closer to her, to feel more comfortable. He was surprised he wasn't embarrassed.

He was nervous to ask her, but he had to know...

"Um," He placed his arms around her neck, feeling dizzy. "What are we both doing?"

Helga would have pushed Arnold away long before now, but sensed his need to stay close to her. She was about to ask him that same question.

What _were_ they both doing with each other, playing _doctor?_

Whatever they were playing, it certainly appealed to her.

She bent towards his ear, whispering to him.

"I know what we can do before the dance." Arnold felt shudders go down his body as she whispered in his ear, and his heartbeat increased again at her close contact.

But what on earth was she _talking_ about?

Arnold placed his head unto her left shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling weak with Helga around him. If Helga had yet to push him away, he doubted she was going to do so now.

"What _could_ we do before the dance, Helga?"

She grinned wickedly.

"We could," she lifted up his head lightly to whisper in his right ear. " _You know...?"_

Helga was hoping Arnold could fill in the blank. What kind of boy his age wouldn't know what she was talking about?

Arnold, that's who...!

Arnold just smiled, looking oblivious at her. He loved the way she felt around him, but didn't know why he loved it so much.

He smiled kindly at her. "What do you mean, Helga? You know _what?_ "

Helga took a deep breath, realizing once again that her love was hopeless, and shivering slightly with her love so close to her.

Once Arnold felt her breath on him, he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this guessing game Helga was playing with him!

He looked into her eyes deeply.

"You know _what_ , Helga…!? Tell me!" Helga silenced him by putting a finger over his mouth, and purposely running her other hand through his hair to tease him.

Arnold narrowed his eyes at her, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable. He was aggravated at the way Helga was making him feel.

He stared up, looking desperately at her. "I don't know what you're talking about now would you please tell me!"

Helga couldn't believe it, he was so clueless!

She stepped away from him quickly, making Arnold wince and feel even worse.

He growled angrily at her. Why couldn't she stay in one spot? " _Helga!"_

She blinked, turning to him. She was surprised at his angry tone of voice but soon, placed her hands on her hips staring him down...even though she was _blind_.

"I'm merely suggesting that we should _do it!"_

Arnold raised an eye at her. "Do it?"

Helga slipped off her shoes, surprised she still had them on.

She began to walk over to him slowly.

"Ya know, connect, hook up, get it on," Helga thought a moment, holding up a finger. " _Tango!"_

Arnold's eyes widened at her. He _finally_ understood where this conversation was going. "What?"

Helga laughed, looking at her watch, even though she was _blind_. She showed it to him. "I mean, come on _,_ football head _ **,**_ it's not like we ain't got time!"

Arnold stared at Helga and blinked, then blinked again. He was curious if her idea was an April Fools joke. Then, he noticed Helga's sly smile directed at him.

She was being completely _serious._

He put a hand on his hip, but this time he was staring her down angrily.

Helga grinned wider.

 _Maybe this aggressive side of him isn't so bad after all..._

"Helga," Arnold started to talk, but stopped a moment. He was out of words. What could he say to _that?_ "What-What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Helga blinked, feeling hurt. She held her arms out to him.

"Nothing, I'm completely _serious!"_

"Are you _crazy?!"_ Arnold narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on his hips.

"Come on, football head, there are many ten-year-old's who have done things like this."

Arnold held up a finger, scowling. "Name one!"

Helga shrugged. "What about that kid, what's his name." She thought a moment, and held up a finger. "What about Smudvic?"

Arnold narrowed his eyes at her even more. "Helga, that kid is in juvenile hall!"

Helga walked even closer to Arnold. "So he's in juvy. Too bad, he got caught." She grinned, grabbing his shoulders, and messing with his shirt. "We can be _quiet_ about this, can't we?" Arnold blinked surprised as she whispered suggestively in his ear. "We don't _have_ to get caught."

Arnold blinked, looking away from her, but grabbing her shoulders as well.

He whispered back, hesitantly.

"We're not going to get caught." He stepped away, feeling confused.

Helga grinned when he was turned around, admiring his backside.

 _So, you're going to be sly about this all, huh? I can't wait!_

Arnold turned back to her.

"We're not going to get caught...because we are _not_ going to do this, Helga!" He narrowed his eyes at her again.

Helga stomped over to him.

"What! Oh come on Arnold, it's not as if I hadn't _seen_ anything befo-" Helga covered her mouth at what she started to say, turning red.

Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You're _blind_ , Helga!"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"So are you!"

Arnold held up a hand.

"It's _not_ happening-"

"-You have protection, don't you?" She asked, flamboyant.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "No, Helga, and I don't have anything yet to protect you from!"

Helga didn't like the way that Arnold was glaring at her, even though she was _blind_. "Come on, don't look at me like that!" Helga knew the only way to win this thing, was to go in a different direction.

Helga narrowed her eyes back at him, placing her hands on her hips. "You want to _do it,_ too!"

Arnold wasn't fazed at all. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do, Arnold! Don't lie to me! Look at how close we were a few minutes ago! You moved into me, you didn't even _resist!"_

Arnold stood up all the way and blinked, staring into her eyes in realization.

Helga stared at him sadly, closing her eyes and nodding back. She knew she had won the battle.

Finally, Arnold knew what was going on with him. He was _attracted_ to her! There was something about her that was leading him in. It was always there before, but now it seemed harder than ever.

Arnold didn't know how to take all of this. He could stay away from her, or he _could_...

Arnold thought about this for a minute, very intensely.

 _The best thing to do would be to deny my feelings. I couldn't_ _possibly_ _be physically attracted to Helga, right? I couldn't_ _possibly_ _be wanting to…to..._

"I am _not_ attracted to you!" He yelled heatedly.

Helga winced, that was the most hurtful thing Arnold had ever said to her. And the way he said it was _more_ hurtful.

Helga thought to herself about this;

He _needed_ to be attracted to her.

She _needed_ him to be attracted to her.

"Yes, you _are_ attracted to me!" She said confidently, but not feeling confident.

Arnold crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

"No I'm not." Helga raised her arms.

"Are you kidding me?! You're _outed_ to me, don't you see! I _felt_ you!"

Arnold turned away from her, turning red and playing with his hands nervously. "Oh, come on Helga, just because I-"

"- _Come on_ Arnold, open your eyes like _I'm_ doing! Remember what Mr. Simmons reviewed last week in health class?!"

Arnold shuddered, just _thinking_ about it.

To his misfortune, Helga noticed him do _that_ too. "And what just happened with you? Come on, tell me!"

"Oh, Helga!" Arnold blushed, not willing to speak about this to her face. "I-I can explain."

Arnold knew uttering those words was the wrong thing to say in the beginning.

"Start talking!" She scowled, placing her hands on her hips.

He walked over to his bed, standing. He was still not looking at her, and still not facing her.

"It-it happens." He blushed lightly at his words. "I...I mean, it doesn't necessarily mean that I want, um." He finally shook his head and turned to scowl back at her. "Helga, we just turned _ten!"_

"You're avoiding the subject, _Arnold-o!_ "

Arnold sighed, sitting down on his bed, finally facing her. "Well, do you really think I want to talk with you about such a personal subject?"

Helga was sick of Arnold acting like he didn't care. "You seem to know _something_ about this!" Helga yelled to him, pointing at an item on his bed. "What about that book you brought in here earlier?!"

Arnold grinned, blushing heavily at her. He knew what she was talking about. He picked the book up from his bed, waving it up at his blind friend. He knew she could see absolutely nothing that was on the front cover.

"Oh..! You don't want to read this, Helga! It's not the kind of thing you should be reading."

Helga stomped over to him. The girl with the blond hair on the front cover got her curious.

"We're the same age buddy." She snatched the book from him. "Give me that!"

Arnold gasped. He was a little concerned with this. He was a little worried about what Helga would say to him afterward. After all, the book _was_ a little graphic.

Helga's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he was reading about this crap!

Helga read the front page aloud, even though she was _blind_.

 _ **100 Ways to Flirt**_ _ **Nastily**_ _ **with your arch-nemesis...**_

She looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

Arnold rubbed his arm, looking up at her and blushing deeply. "It was on sale at the place Gerald's Mom works. It was only fifty cents. I figured, why not pick me up a copy...I mean, not that it would be _useful_ for anything, Hel-"

"-Wait a minute," Helga held up a hand. "What the _heck_ were you planning on doing with me earlier today?"

Arnold scowled at her. "None of your business!" Arnold put a hand over his mouth, surprised at the way he sounded.

Helga's eyes widened at what Arnold said, and how he sounded saying it. She noticed Arnold was acting the same way she did when going to Mrs. Johansson's to purchase a beauty magazine. He was acting the same way she did around him. He was _hiding_ from her! Helga had to smile at the thought. She felt less timid with him now that she realized they were on the same level. Helga was even wondering slightly if Arnold had been flirting with her all day. She sat down next to Arnold on his bed, throwing the magazine on the floor, and pushing him aggressively against his pillow. Arnold didn't resist her at all as she held him down. Her pink bow lightly flopped around, and went over her eyes partially.

Arnold started to notice Helga's look of nervousness. He didn't understand it. They weren't doing anything, what did Helga have to be nervous about?

Helga forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be pushing him away, and bent down to kiss him.

Arnold stopped her from doing anything and received a confused and hurt looking glance from her.

He smiled back, looking sad.

"Before you do that, you might want to check that pink bow you're wearing-"

"-What for? It's where it's supposed to be, right?" She scowled at him.

Helga felt even worse, now for putting her heart on the line.

 _I thought he liked my pink bow..._

She felt at her lowest low, and was about to revert back into her old nature, when Arnold surprised her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

He laughed kindly. "Well, I guess you could say the bow is where it's supposed to be, but it's blocking your _eyesight_ from me, Helga..." He paused, looking a moment at her face. Helga blinked at him, confused. "...And you know, your eyes are just as important as your bow is."

Helga's expression changed dramatically. She felt many bottled up emotions of hers began to leap out. She started to feel a feeling that was almost completely alien to her: _happiness_.

She felt just as special as she did the time Arnold told her he liked her bow. He really _did_ care about her, probably more than she knew. He just hid it some of the time, like she did.

Arnold didn't want her to be blind.

Helga thought about this and realized that, she wasn't. She had been pretending the whole time. Look at all the nasty things she had said to her love all evening!

Was this whole act of hers because of a hidden broken heart?

Helga saw Arnold move the bow away from her face, and felt even worse about her pranking.

 _After all I've done and continue to do to him._ Helga thought with regret. _He's as caring as he's ever been._

Helga blessed Arnold with one of her true, sincere smiles. She was willing to show him briefly, her true colors because of his kindness to her.

Arnold smiled back, looking into her eyes deeply. He felt more comfortable with Helga around him, and over him, than he'd ever felt before. He began to feel excited that he was finally seeing parts of the mask behind Helga G. Pataki.

He moved his head closer to hers, to meet her lips slowly in a heated kiss.

Helga closed her eyes, melting into his rich scent and placing her arms behind his head. She felt like she was out of her body, and Arnold felt as though he was floating on air. They both continued to kiss, the first minute quickly passing them by. Both of them didn't want to let go of one another. Both of them didn't want to be the one that ended it.

Helga tightened her grip around his head. She still couldn't believe it. Arnold was kissing her back, willingly and just as passionately as she was kissing him. It was a dream come true for her.

Arnold wanted to continue, but he was running out of breath. Was this what Helga was really like? Was this what Helga was made of? This was Helga behind the mask, Arnold knew it! He couldn't stand for just one taste, he needed more!

Both of them pulled away simultaneously, fighting to catch their breaths.

They both stared up at each other the whole time while catching their breaths, feeling oddly connected.

Arnold thought about the way Helga had acted with him, and the intense and deep kiss she had shared with him. He was slightly tired from the kiss, but he didn't mind having another go.

Sadly, he knew Helga's mysterious and hidden ways. He wouldn't be surprised if she never let him inside her again.

He couldn't help but close his eyes in satisfaction as he thought about her real self. He began to fight off the chance of an event taking place between them.

Helga blinked twice, looking down at Arnold.

Arnold opened his eyes to stare up into Helga's. She was staring down at him with a surprised look. He was looking up at her seriously. Deep down, Arnold knew how fragile Helga could be.

He wasn't about to toy with her.

Helga saw him with the same look he carried before. Only this time, the look Arnold gave her was filled with more gentleness and affection than ever. Helga was wondering when he would say it, but he never uttered the words.

Instead, he gave her an innocent look. "Heh, this is a heat of the moment thing, okay?"

Helga grinned. "Well, obviously."

Arnold brought Helga closer to give her another kiss.

...

The rooftop was opened the whole time, but they didn't care.

The light was still on, but who gives a crap!

Although the April Fools story clearly states that the two of them had sex, Arnold's grandma, for some unbeknownst reason went on the rooftop that evening. The other boarders were guessing it was to find her 13th missing cat...

This story does not mention that Arnold's grandma saw Arnold and Helga on the bed before leaving, but I'm hoping everyone gets the hint by her directed announcement at them both before they entered the dance...

Um, Helga had to change her outfit into one of Olga's before leaving Arnold's house. Rhonda was wrong, Helga had a good excuse. Her dress got kind-a messy…

Hmm, where Olga got this ugly looking dress, Helga would never know...but it looked cool enough, especially since she was _blind!_

Uh, this would also explain the way Helga was walking and dancing half of the night. The poor girl, Arnold had done her in...

And if that ain't enough proof for you...!

.

.

. . .

. .

.

Helga moaned in contentment at her love.

"I'm…in your hands…your… _good_ hands…"

"How do you know I have my hands on you?" Arnold said, feeling frustrated with her confusing comments. "Your completely _blind_ , Helga!"

Helga was confused **;** of course she could _feel_ him. And why did Arnold still think she was _blind?_

"Shut-up you little sap!" Helga gasped, feeling like she had been hit, hard. "And quit being so _rough_ on me...!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Tango Rendition

**Hey Arnold! AFD: The Unaired Scene**

 **AN:** So, I bet you're all wondering exactly what Arnold and Helga's thoughts were when they "tangoed" that night. Look no further, it's the tango rendition! This chapter takes place during the April Fool's Day episode. Obviously, I added a couple things that took place behind the scenes that they couldn't put on television. High Teen rating!

 **J.A.M:** Lol, well I can't exactly help what comes out of my mouth. Thanks for the review!

 **Em Pataki:** Oh, Arnold _still_ thinks she's blind, but Helga is picking on him about it. Thanks for the review!

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:** Yup, he even thinks she's blind almost the whole time at the dance! Although that's in the episode as well, here's my POV on it. Thanks for the review!

 **CoolGirl-Pataki:** I leave it up to the readers to decide whether or not they have sex that night, And yes, this is my interpretation of the end of the April Fool's Day episode. Thanks for the review!

 **Eveythingicecream:** I loved writing that part. My writing was actually not as good eleven years ago, so that shocks me you said it was well written. I'm glad you enjoy it, thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** (July 17th, chapter 2) I laugh every time I read this story back. I pick it up a lot of times when I'm in a bad mood or had a bad day. Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: "The Tango Rendition"**

Helga couldn't comprehend how happy she was that she was still pretending to be blind. She had managed to pull off her prank with Arnold that evening and even made him perform for her exclusively; all because he was too dense to believe she could see anything.

Arnold was secured. He would see through on anything to make her happy if she was blind. If he was subterfuge to her blindness, he would do anything to fulfill her. He was completely empty but knew that Helga needed nourishment, so he would give it to her. After all, she was feeble because of her blindness. Arnold hated to admit it, but the guilt of what he did to her earlier was getting to him. Helga was torn apart because of him! She was disrupted, shaken up, and overall…

"… I'm not okay!" She said, waving her cane and her left arm, walking in the middle of the dance floor. "Where's the dumb Football Head that blinded me for life?!"

Arnold rubbed his head, walking over. He was in pain from being thrown to the other side of the dance floor. "I'm right here, Helga."

"Take me to the can, Jeeves. I'm about to explode." She walked away with Arnold, who was taking her right arm in a dignified manner.

Gerald had his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes from behind them.

"Now there's a lovely image…"

Helga loved the fact he was taking a groping effort to be less uncertain or hesitant with her, but she was wondering curiously how far his attempts would go. Would he offer to volunteer himself and go in the bathroom with her? It was tempting, but she needed time by herself to understand, even though she was blind. She was already going crazy with the intensely enthusiastic emotions he was giving her that evening…

Arnold was hesitant and nervous with going through bathroom proceedings with her. He had never been in a girl's bathroom before and had never seen what a girl's bathroom looked like. He knew she was blind and he was unable to figure out if she would be alright by herself in the bathroom alone. Would she have the skills to find the toilet and the sink? Would she need any help undressing herself?

Arnold couldn't believe himself for thinking such things, but he was wondering if she could handle herself effectively in a bathroom stall. He was her steering and she might need guidance. He needed to ask her to figure it out.

He opened a door to the hallway and began to walk her over to the bathroom.

"… Uh, here we are, Helga… the girl's room." He put her hand on the door. "Can you… take it from here?"

She turned to look at him.

"Fine, I'll _grope_ my way into the stall." She was slightly disappointed as she turned away. "Thanks for nothing."

Arnold walked away sadly as she shut the bathroom door. He wasn't sure, and he was also very uncertain; what else could he do since she was blind? He was filled with grudged admiration that Helga didn't need to use him _directly_ anymore.

Helga knew Arnold was an idiot for still being unable to see she wasn't blind. He'd stood intensely beside her that evening and had not given her one moment of peace. She loved playing with her love, but she was getting tired of him drawing into her. All evening, Helga could see how much he was watching her, and hated the fact he couldn't see that she wasn't blind. She'd been watching his moves intensely too.

Helga felt awful for thinking such things, but she was wondering how deeply Arnold wanted to get inside of her. How closely _did_ he want to get to know her…?

Helga moved her arms around to try and find her way to a mirror. She finally reached a mirror on her right side.

"Whew," She took off her glasses, looking sly. "Alone at last…"

She heard a toilet flush behind her and saw Phoebe in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she turned around and backed against the sink.

"Phoebe? Geez, don't scare me like that."

Phoebe was surprised as she pointed at Helga. "Helga, you can see me? Is your eyesight returning?"

Helga grabbed her friends face to make her see she wasn't blind. "Phoebe, I'm not _blind._ I can see _everything!"_ She walked back over to a mirror.

Phoebe blinked, putting a hand to her mouth, surprised. "Oh, my."

"… And I especially can see Arnold falling for the greatest April Fool's joke in history!" She drew a picture of Arnold's head for Phoebe to see. "I totally have him fooled, the fool. _He's_ the one who's _blind."_

Phoebe stared; surprised Helga would pull such an awful trick on Arnold. "Gosh Helga, I'm amazed. I mean, I'm actually…" She began to giggle. "Impressed! It's a _brilliant_ April Fools prank."

Helga stared slyly, unaware that Gerald was listening to everything they were saying through the boy's bathroom air vent.

"Ha – ha – ha! Pretty good, huh? I'm chomping everybody. It's easy as pie! And you know why; because the people we hang out with are lamebrains and saps," Helga grabbed a paper towel to wipe her hands, remembering Arnold. "And the biggest lamebrain is Arnold. Ha! I can't _wait_ to see the look on his idiotic face when I break the news to him. There's just one more dance to go and then it's time to announce the king of fools."

Helga stretched her right leg through the stall to flush the toilet.

Phoebe grabbed her cane as Helga put her glasses back on.

Helga continued speaking. "… but until then, mum's the word, got it?" Helga took her cane.

"Mumming!" Phoebe smiled.

Phoebe grabbed Helga's left arm to help her walk out of the bathroom even though she wasn't blind…

Arnold felt like he'd been punched before he walked over to get some more punch. She'd been treating him terrible and also very awful. She couldn't see anything because of him and he didn't know what else to do about her being blind. He was starting to see she was able to see more clearly than normal for a blind person, but that was not based on reason or evidence that she was no longer blind. After all, he had blinded her, right?

He was very confused…

He remembered Helga's love confession clearly and it made him feel extremely regretful. It was not easy to play the game of love, so he was playing it hard with her. What happened with them that night made his cheeks burn, and what he did to her at the end of it was _bad._ He shouldn't have called it the heat of the moment. There was more that happened between them than _that…_

Arnold reached to pour more punch as Gerald approached him with his hands on his hips. "Guess what, man? Helga's faking it. She's totally pretending she's blind."

Arnold was surprised and embarrassed. It took him a moment to perceive Gerald was talking about Helga's blindness, not her FTI confession. "Pretending? Helga?"

Gerald pointed at himself. "I just heard her tell Phoebe the whole thing. She said you're a lamebrain, _and_ a sap, and a chum."

Arnold couldn't believe it. He was angry as he turned away from Gerald. Arnold said, "So, she thinks _I'm_ a lame-brain _and_ a sap, huh?" He drank the rest of his punch, crushing the plastic white cup.

"… And a chump," Gerald put a reassuring arm around him. "Maybe it's time you give Helga G. Pataki a taste of her _own_ medicine."

"Gerald, I think you're thinking what _I'm_ thinking."

Gerald whispered into Arnold's ear… _dance a feisty tango with her and throw her in the water..._

Arnold's smile widened. He knew _just_ the way to do it.

Arnold turned to his best friend and said. "That's even _better_ than what I was thinking."

Phoebe listened curiously to Helga's story about her silly afternoon and evening with Arnold. She directed her friend over to the nearest table that was farthest away from everyone. Helga was blind and couldn't see anything, so she took off her glasses a moment.

Helga said, "Criminy, these dark glasses are giving me a headache. Phoebs, don't ever go blind, you understand?!"

Phoebe giggled. "I find it quite amusing that Arnold would judge you're blind after you've seen a taxi, called the manager at Slauson's by his name-tag, and cared for him after he fainted."

Helga shrugged. "I've been pretty careless since he's so thickheaded. I mean, the moron _still_ thinks I'm blind." Helga sighed. "Oh well, it's not so bad. He's been answering to my every command. _I_ even got a free ticket to an event this evening."

Phoebe blinked once at her friend.

Helga grinned. She continued talking, looking slightly sheepish at the way he acted. "… Uh, yeah, it's some artifact that happened between us. Arnold showed me parts of him I _never_ thought I'd see…"

Mr. Simmons was standing next to Principal Wartz as he looked out at the people on the dance floor. He held up his arms to get their attention.

"All right, people. It's time to… tango." He grabbed Principal Wartz, acting like he was going to dance with him.

Phoebe and Helga giggled to themselves privately about what Helga just said.

Phoebe saw Arnold. She grabbed Helga's left arm and pointed at him, hoping that Helga would see him and Gerald walking over… even though she was blind.

Helga blinked. She was worried Arnold would know they were talking intimately about him. She put on her glasses to show him she was still blind, even though she really wasn't.

Arnold grabbed Helga's right shoulder. He was angry she managed to make him perform for her all evening, but he felt less guilty that she wasn't _blind._ Now, he knew she had gone along with everything he had been doing to her, certainly she didn't _mind_. …

"Oh, there you are, Helga! Just in time for the _tango_." He narrowed his eyes, suggestively.

Helga was unresistant as she held out an arm and drew back her head. "Bring it on, Football Head. Let's cut a rug."

Phoebe stared at them both, wondering how much they would _tango_ that night…

Arnold dragged her out to the middle until she was away from everyone. To do it properly, he knew they needed to be alone.

She had been playing pretend with him for too long. It was time for him to have some fun with her.

Arnold pulled her left arm towards him aggressively and quickly turned her around grabbing her possessively. She was all his and he could do whatever he pleased to her. Oh, he had the power now. He could have his way with her anyway he wished.

She couldn't see what he was doing to her, she was _blind…_

Helga couldn't move or walk even if she wanted to. She had never been this close to him and she didn't know how to feel about Arnold's new-found determination towards torturing her.

Arnold groped her body to him and walked quickly to her right side. He stopped himself a moment to swing Helga aggressively to his left. Oh, this was the sense of control he liked. He was beginning to understand why Helga liked being so aggressive. It was fun watching your opponent black out.

It was fun watching their eyes bulge open even though they were blind.

Helga's glasses flew off and her eyes opened wide at the amount of distance Arnold was leaving between the both. She grabbed her glasses quickly to stare in shock at him. She didn't understand where he was getting his energy from.

What was the purpose of tossing her around? Did he like to watch her head be thrown back in agony?

Arnold narrowed his eyes slyly, knowing what she was thinking. He was overjoyed to give it another go. He pulled at her again; bringing her possessively to him and tangoing in the other direction.

It didn't matter what direction they went in while tangoing, either way was fun. A tango was a tango and Arnold was going to tango with her as hard as he could. When would be the next time he would have a blind girl wrapped around him?

Helga moaned, feeling even stranger as Arnold swung her around over to her left again. It didn't matter if she was blind or not, she couldn't think.

He pulled her against him even more intimately, looking deeply into her eyes. He was trying to convince himself the reason he lifted up his left leg was to swing her around more roughly to her right side. It was, wasn't it? After all, she was blind… well, kind of.

All of it was so fun. He loved agitating her, and she was available to be agitated.

Harold and Patty looked up from looking at each other. They stared in amazement at Arnold tossing Helga to the right side of the dance floor and bringing her back to him closely.

Arnold was provoked deeply and that was why he was aggravated… but he had her now. He had her whether she was blind or not.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing her terrified and shocked look. She would listen when he was going mad.

He said, "Must be strange not being able to see anything," he narrowed his eyes at her even more. "Anything at all."

Helga looked away, unable to stare into his eyes, even though she was blind.

She didn't understand it, she loved him, and she didn't know why she didn't understand her unhappy and sad feelings. Why didn't she want to be so cozy close…?

…She guessed it was because she didn't feel a friendly and informal atmosphere while being surrounded by him…

She finally spoke, somewhat hesitantly.

"It is, it's very…" Arnold dipped her roughly, continuing to disclose his true identity.

Helga was honestly terrified, as she looked back up and spoke questionably to him.

"Arnold, you're being kind of rough."

Arnold reminisce those words from the past, a smug expression filled his face. He could seduce her easily. Tangoing wasn't a responsibility. He could clearly train her to follow all his commands. All he had to do was turn on the charm a little.

"Don't worry my poor, blind, friend." He said hoarsely, dipping her closer to the ground and moving in on her. "You're in good hands."

He smiled flirtatiously at her as he pulled her back up roughly, making her groan.

She loved the fact he was taking control, yet she hated it. She was supposed to be the dominant one in acting; she was better in drama than him, anyway.

She was wrapped around him now and was starting to like this side of him that he hid from everyone … but he couldn't know she _liked_ his aggressive side! She had to regain composure; show him she wasn't an accessory he could _toy_ around with all night.

She liked the shaking vibe he was filling her with, but what on earth was taking place underneath them?

Arnold threw her carelessly across the right side of the dance floor as the ground began to open underneath them. All the kids stopped tangoing…

…Except for Arnold and Helga…

Harold dragged Patty away from the opening, so she wouldn't fall through.

Sid and Stinky stared in confusion at the ground.

"Um, fellers. Is it just me or is the floor moving?"

Everybody except Arnold and Helga began to back away.

Arnold led her away to the right, from the pool opening and everybody else. He couldn't continue to manipulate her emotions when she was distracted with anything besides _him._

Helga was completely drawn into him now. She couldn't turn away if she _wanted_ to. As strange as it sounded for her to think, she needed to create some comfortable distance between them, for once, get up on _his_ level…

…Unfortunately, Arnold wasn't having it. He was satisfied she was dissembling to be blind. He loved the notions he was throwing at her as he blocked off the area around them. He was on top of things. No matter how many times she walked backwards, he wasn't letting her go.

She wouldn't mind if he held her hostage, anyway…

"Helga…" He walked awkwardly to his right, feeling emotionally unrestrained for some reason. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

He stopped his right leg, taking an interval and quickly throwing her off to her right before either of them could react.

Helga nearly choked at Arnold purposely trying to get to know her more personally again.

He brought her in front of him and smiled daringly at her, putting his two arms around her to grab her hands.

She smiled. She wasn't about to let him have the last move. He wanted to tell her something; she could perceive it. Certainly, there was a secret she wasn't telling him as well; she wasn't blind. She could see clearly what he had been carrying on.

She would regain victory in the hostage game he was playing with her. She would dominate him and take him as her prisoner.

She grinned at him as she said, "There is?" Arnold continued to move with her. "Funny, there's something _I've_ been meaning to tell _you_ , too."

Arnold looked down nervously as she grabbed his arm…

…But she threw him aggressively over to his right before he could make a move.

Arnold didn't care about the attention they were starting to attract. He didn't care about Sheena yelping in pain and scowling down at him. What he _did_ care about was Helga tossing him away before he could make a seductive move on her again.

He couldn't help but think; why was she torturing him so…?

Then, he wondered slightly why he was thinking that she was torturing him so…

He scowled back at Helga's smug expression, wanting to dominate her more and not understanding why a blind person would dominate him… Oh, wait, she wasn't blind. He'd completely forgotten…

He was feeling uncomfortable and irritated. How _dare_ she do that to him?! He was calling the shots now.

He pulled her back to him as everyone continued to stare at the two preteens.

Helga nearly choked once again at Arnold's determination.

"Yeah," Arnold took a breath, not appreciating her groping and rubbing his butt, even though his body seemed to like it for some reason. "I've just been waiting," He handedly studied her curiously. "Waiting for the right moment…"

Arnold looked concerned over his recent attempts to get to know her. He was so curious and despite what happened before, he still didn't know her that well. He had a lot going on her.

Helga groped him tighter, replying confidently. "So have I."

Arnold moaned when they were away from everyone else, not aware that people were staring at them. He needed to regain his dignity, somehow…

What was _wrong_ with him? He was only playing around with her. This was only a _game._ He couldn't _possibly_ have feelings that went any deeper, right…?

Helga was too busy concentrating on Arnold's state to care about anything else. She would regain control. She would regain control if it took until the end of the dance; she wasn't blind.

Arnold looked desperately to her.

Feeling her groping hand on his waist, he whispered, "…Trying to examine me like you did an hour ago? Because if you want to do it again, you're already making me ready, feel that?" he said, pressing a certain part of himself against her leg as they turned around. "Or would you rather see than feel?"

Helga saw the pool water and turned away, so Arnold wouldn't accidentally fall in. She knew he wasn't concentrating correctly because of her…

…And she loved it!

"Are you kidding? I'm blind, Arnold!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes; quite aware she had just turned away from the water _he_ wanted _her_ to fall into. While she was turned away from everyone, he rubbed his hands on her torso in a similar fashion, just enough to get her wound up, even though she was blind.

He smiled smugly. "I can see you obviously can't see anything."

Helga liked the way he was feeling her to make her feel something. She smiled, admitting. "…but I can _trace_ everything you're doing."

He whispered seductively. "Am I opening your eyes?"

Helga grinned back teasingly. "Yup!"

Arnold continued to rub her as they turned back the other way to walk towards the water again.

He whispered to her. "I'm _bothering_ you, huh?"

Helga sighed admirably, growling at her weakness. "I'm _aggravating_ you, too!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "I'm _irritating_ you more…"

Helga cried out. "I'm _annoying_ you!"

Arnold grit his teeth. "I'm _mocking_ you…"

Helga wept. "I'm _disturbing_ you, can't you _see?!"_

They both stopped moving, looking around at everybody watching them…

Helga's eyes widened, ( **AN:** Let's all say it together… _"Even though she was blind!"…_ DV rolls eyes)

She scowled at Arnold. "Why is everyone _staring_ at us?!"

Arnold dipped Helga roughly to distract her from everyone but him. She squealed in surprise. He said, "Are you _blind?!_ They're looking at you because you're more _turned on_ than I am!"

She growled, "Not on your life, you fool…"

He had to be dominating somehow. He _had_ to take control. _This_ was the only way he could do it. "There's only one fool here, and it's _you_ , Helga." He brought her up from the dip to swing her towards the pool.

"No…" Helga took off her glasses, stopping before she went in. " _You,_ Arnold!"

Arnold was feeling inflamed in every way as he brought Helga under him. "Actually, it's _you,_ Helga!" He insisted, tossing her across the dance floor on top of the pool water, putting his hands on his hips and staring at her smugly.

More _turned on?_ He had to admit, she had won _that_ victory. "…April Fools."

Helga was stunned and screamed as she was dropped into the water.

Everyone gasped at the event that took place between them…

Arnold had beaten her. He'd beat her at her own aggressive game by dominating her and throwing her into the pool water.

There was nothing else she could do. The tango was over and he'd won…

Helga came up out of the water, coughing and exhaling abruptly. She looked up hesitantly at Arnold, feeling small.

He smiled smugly. "Joke's on you this time, Helga. I know you're not blind!"

Helga didn't care for the moment how Arnold found out she wasn't blind. She cared about regaining her dignity in front of everyone, even though Arnold had already won the tango.

"Fine," She turned away a moment. "You win. The least you can do is help me out of here."

She held out a right hand for him to grab and he reached out, deciding he could let down his guard slightly to let her out of the water.

Helga grabbed his hand roughly, pulling him in with her. Oh, she liked the feelings of being in control.

Arnold squealed out in surprise, feeling tons of things wash over him as the water got all over him when he went under. How could he be so stupid? Of course, she would pull him in with her.

He felt defeated and embarrassed as he came back up to look at her.

She smiled smugly. "Ha! Gotcha again, Football Head."

Everyone had gone… except for Arnold and Helga.

Arnold stepped out of the pool to walk out of the gym and into the hallway a moment. He had ignored Helga the entire time. He was too embarrassed to deal with what he had faced with her, and too smug to admit it was wrong. She had been messing with his brain all evening. He only felt it was right to return the favor. What was so _wrong_ with that?

Why did he feel so awkward with her?

Helga was staring at the hallway door, feeling apprehensive. She was in the pool. She understood quickly that he left her alone. What was he going to do next?

 _What's he doing walking away and leaving me all wet in here. Where's he going?_

Arnold came back with two white towels, throwing one flamboyantly towards the pool and not looking at her. He was too embarrassed and ashamed to speak to the girl he'd been experimenting with all night…

Thankfully, Helga caught the towel, but she was starting to worry about Arnold. He was acting strangely distant towards her, and she hated not knowing what was going on with him.

She climbed out of the water, placing the towel around her shoulders, and wringing out her pigtails.

Where were her glasses…?

She began to walk over to him, cautiously.

Arnold heard footsteps from behind him and turned himself to face her, holding out the glasses he retrieved from the bottom of the pool.

Helga took them gently, not needing them anymore. She could see what he did to her. It killed her to see him so weak. She had to snap him out of his state.

"…What was _that_ for, Football Head!?"

Okay, maybe not the most appropriate way for her to start the conversation, but she was _mad._

Arnold's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't blame her for being angry, but once he started playing the game with her, he couldn't stop himself.

"…A little shower to cool you down?" He offered, remembering his earlier thought when she grabbed his shirt up in his room.

What else could he say to her?

Helga couldn't believe he had such courage to confront her. He purposely did the things he did to her that night, knowing her bullying reputation!

She was proud of him…

…But it would take her quite some time to get over the shock he threw at her.

"I'm speechless." She admitted.

Arnold looked away from her eyes, guessing he came off too strong. He had to show her that he cared, that he wasn't all about taking control of her.

He liked it when she took control…

"I…" He paused a moment to look back at her. "… Liked it if you liked it."

Helga blinked. Could they do it again? Here?

She looked around the gym to make sure nobody was listening to them.

She turned back to Arnold, chancing a smirk.

"Are you blind? That was fun!" She tagged his arm roughly. "Now let's do it again, away from everyone!"

She dragged him away before he could respond, deciding she could let her guard down and let him inside one more time…

 **The End!**


End file.
